


i've got a burning desire for you, baby

by Ivory_Gold



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, not all Langa's ideas about relationship are healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_Gold/pseuds/Ivory_Gold
Summary: Langa receives his first rimming.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	i've got a burning desire for you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being horny on main.
> 
> I haven't written smut in years, please be gentle with me.
> 
> Not proofread, I couldn't ask my usual beta to read this lol

“Can I have a look?” asks Ainosuke as if he has something casual in his mind.

Now, Langa is used to this question after they have sex. He, however, still remembers how surprised he was the first time Ainosuke asked him to have a look and explained what he meant by it. Back then the teenager was blushing so hard, he thought he’d faint.

To be honest, Langa is still shy about Ainosuke’s interest in looking at him  _ there _ . 

They haven’t done neither fingering nor anal sex yet. Langa isn’t quite ready for something so intimate, and Ainosuke isn’t pushing him either. The furthest they went is giving each other blowjobs. Although Langa appreciates Ai agreeing to go with the teenager's pace, the boy realises it must be hard for a grown man to be satisfied with Langa’s hand and mouth only. 

If looking at Langa’s hole brings joy to Ainosuke, showing it to the man is the least the boy can do in exchange for his boyfriend accommodating him.

Obediently, Langa gets on his hands and knees, his back facing Ainosuke. He’s blushing, his cheeks rosy and warm, and biting his lower lip, the sign of nerves. The boy feels Ainosuke’s hands settling on his hips as the man is moving closer. Langa is slightly trembling, and Ainosuke must have picked up on that because he starts gently caressing the teenager's sides. As his hands circle and massage Langa’s hips and waist, the boy relaxes enough for his body to stay still.

Sensing that he can go further, Ainosuke’s hands slide down to Langa’s ass. The man plays with his asscheeks for a minute, squeezing and making them pink from all the groping. Despite how embarrassing the entire act is for Langa, he finds himself enjoying the gentle attention his butt gets.

Finally, Ainosuke spreads teenager’s asscheeks and  _ looks. _

Langa hears Ainosuke humming in appreciation of the view. The man’s thumbs are moving in small circles, sending pleasant yet intense sensations to Langa’s skin, the boy is very aware of the points of contact between the two.

“So pretty for me, my Eve, how wonderful.” Judging from Ainosuke’s tone, he is pleased with what he sees. Langa is trying his best not to make a sound. “Such a little tight hole. I will stretch it wide one day, I promise.”

This is suddenly way too much for Langa to handle. His arms give out and his chest drops to the bed, fingers clenching the sheets in a desperate attempt to ground himself. Ainosuke is always generous with compliments but being praised for being a virgin when it comes to anal is driving Langa crazy in a completely different way. 

“Can I kiss you there?”

This is new. Ainosuke has never asked Langa if he can do anything besides looking. 

The boy gasps, but he can feel his hole twitching in both fear and excitement. The suggestion is so tempting. Ainosuke’s first priority is always bringing pleasure to Langa, the man takes hours to worship the boy. He will definitely make Langa feel good with the kiss, he knows it. 

“Yes,” whispers Langa like he’s telling a secret.

“Thank you, my dear,” replies Ainosuke before leaning down.

Although he knows what’s coming, Langa can’t help but whimper when soft lips press against his hole, lingering there for some time. It feels nice, he has to admit, to be touched there with such care and love. What he doesn’t expect is a teasing lick followed by gentle sucking. The sensation is so sudden and intense, Langa moans out loud and pushes his ass closer to man’s face. 

Instead of continuing what he’s started, Ainosuke straightens up and pets Langa’s cheek.

“Sorry, baby, I got carried away. You have to excuse me, you tasted too divine not to savour you for a bit longer.”

Langa is breathing hard, his heart racing. He’s still lying with his ass up, not sure what to say or do. He liked it, he really liked what his boyfriend did. But this is his hole they are talking about, he must be nasty for enjoying having the man’s mouth there of all places. 

“Are you alright, Langa-kun? Did I go too far?” Ainosuke sounds worried. 

Langa is so weak for this man. Maybe too weak.

“Ai?” 

“Yes?”

“Can you please do it again?” Langa sounds so pathetic, he knows he does.

For a few seconds, there is no response.

Until…

“Oh, baby, what did I do to deserve you,” murmurs Ainosuke before spreading Langa once again and dipping down.

Ainosuke’s licks are soft and slow but confident, like he knows exactly what to do to pull out embarrassing whines from his boy. His tongue moves up and down, making Langa wet with spit, then in circles, allowing the teenager to get used to sensations. He doesn’t suck on the rim yet, but Langa’s body melts nonetheless, mind empty, only heat between his asscheeks and thighs keeping him afloat. It’s not rushed, the entire experience is paced so Langa feels taken care of. The boy can’t help but close his eyes, a content smile appearing on his lips.

After a minute or two pass, tentative licks become bolder and wider, coating already wet Langa with more spit. The boy is dripping, his pre-come has already ruined the sheets.

“So good,” whimpers Langa, “yes,  _ yes _ , keep going…”

As Ainosuke gets more worked up thanks to Langa’s praise, he sucks  _ hard _ , ripping out a needy moan from the boy beneath him. But just as the teenager thinks his boyfriend will move on to sucking, Ainosuke goes back to licking him messily. 

“Ai,” sobs Langa, “Ai, please!”

The boy is wiggling his hips, begging for mercy from his boyfriend. It’s not enough, it’s not enough.

Suddenly, the tip of the tongue pushes inside, forcing Langa to clench from shock.

“Now-now, my little Langa, don’t push me out,” teases Ainosuke but there is an implied order in his words. Oh god, he will be the death of Langa. After a few frantic breaths, the teenager relaxes. “Mmm, good boy.”

With his mouth back to Langa’s entrance, he pushes his tongue inside once again, this time holding the boy’s hips tight, so his baby doesn’t attempt to escape. Fueled by the desperate sounds Langa makes, he keeps driving his tongue further and further into the boy. Eventually, Langa gives up fighting Ainosuke’s intrusive tongue and starts pushing back onto the man’s mouth.

Ainosuke switches between licking, sucking and tongue fucking the boy, his face buried deep into Langa’s ass. The boy accepts him so well, what a dream! When Ainosuke finally puts his cock into this pretty hole, he’s going to see stars, he’s confident of that.

“More, more, please,  _ more _ ,” begs Langa, a few tears visible in his barely open unfocused eyes. 

And who’s Ainosuke to refuse his precious boy?

“Can I put a finger in you, baby?”

Langa hasn’t even fingered himself, he has never had anything inside him. This thought alone should make him nervous and scared but he’s a needy mess who would agree to anything right now.

“Yes, yes, please!”

A thumb slides over his entrance without actually pushing inside, back and forth, the man putting enough pressure for Langa to get used to a new feeling. Ainosuke then presses a bit harder, and the sensation of both the finger and the mouth on his hole makes Langa cry out loud, no shame left to contain himself.

He’s never felt like this, so lost in pleasure where no boundaries exist.

Finally, Ainosuke replaces his thumb with an index finger and puts it inside, slow but demanding. The stretch allows the man to push his tongue further in Langa’s hole. Langa’s hips are moving without his permission, as if they are chasing the touches from the man behind him. 

The finger is sliding inside him at a measured pace alongside the tongue. 

One of Ainosuke’s hands leaves his hip and before Langa knows, an inhuman sound comes from his lips. 

What the fuck has just happened? It’s so good, he’s going to burst.

As Langa continues to whine and moan non-stop, he realises that one finger is pressing onto his prostate from the inside while the other, the one behind his sack, on the outside. All that pressure while Ainosuke’s tongue keeps fucking his hole.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,  _ please _ , can I come?” 

Langa has never asked for permission before, what’s wrong with him? 

He wants to be good, he wants to be called a good boy again, he wants Ainosuke to be impressed by him.

He wants. 

He wants so many things right now.

Ainosuke  _ growls _ , his mouth leaving Langa’s hole.

“You want to come? What if I don’t allow you? What will you do then, little Langa?”

The boy sobs and grips the sheets tighter. Ai wouldn’t, would he? He wouldn’t be so cruel, right?

“Ai, Ai, Ai,” he can’t think straight to even form a proper sentence, “please, please,  _ please _ ,  _ I can’t, ah _ !”

Right before putting his tongue back inside Langa, Ainosuke’s rough voice commands “Come.”

With a hot tongue inside and fingers stimulating his prostate from two angles, Langa lets himself go with a scream, his body shaking and back arching from the bed up in the air. Ainosuke keeps fingering and licking him through what feels like a never-ending orgasm. There is so much come everywhere, on Langa’s stomach, thighs, the bed. He’s made a proper mess. 

  
  


Finally, Langa falls to his side, desperately trying to catch breath after an intense orgasm. Meanwhile, Ainosuke brushes one hand over the mouth in an attempt to remove spit that is all over the lower part of his face.

“You taste incredible, love, who could’ve thought you’d open up like heaven to me tonight,” says Ainosuke as he’s brushing Langa’s hair from his face to lean in for a forehead kiss. Not a kiss on the lips, the boy notices, how considerate.

It also doesn’t escape his attention that Ainosuke is hard again. Just from eating the boy out. Jesus.

“You can come on my ass,” suggests Langa before he can stop himself.

But oh boy, is the dark look in Ai’s eyes worth it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I keep listening to Lana and pushing my Langa Del Rey agenda.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @miya_tsumu


End file.
